Problem: A brown pair of suspenders costs $$40$, and a white necklace costs $$10$. The brown pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the white necklace costs?
Explanation: The cost of the brown pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the white necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$40 \div $10$ $$40 \div $10 = 4$ The brown pair of suspenders costs $4$ times as much as the white necklace costs.